1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner which can control a flow direction of air being discharged into a room, and more particularly to an air-flow direction-control apparatus of a window-type air conditioner in which a plurality of blades for controlling an air-flow direction and a connecting bar which connects the blades can be reassembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an air conditioner lowers a room temperature by sequentially carrying out the cycles of a compression, a condensation, an expansion, and an evaporation of a refrigerant. A window-type air conditioner includes a housing in which an outdoor unit receiving a compressor and a condenser therein and an indoor unit receiving a capillary and an evaporator therein are housed together.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,438 discloses a conventional window-type air conditioner. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of an exterior of a conventional window-type air conditioner.
Referring to FIG. 1, a front panel 11 is assembled to a front opened portion(not shown) of a housing 10 receiving various components therein. Inside of housing 10, an indoor unit in which an indoor air circulates and an outdoor unit in which an outdoor air circulates are located. Front panel 11 is formed with an inlet portion 11a for introducing the indoor air into the indoor unit and an outlet portion 11b for allowing the drawn air to be discharged into the room. The air drawn into the indoor unit is circulated by a fan (not shown) and is chilled by an evaporator (not shown). Reference numeral 12 indicates an inlet portion for drawing the outdoor air.
In the conventional window type air conditioner as above described, the air is discharged from the indoor unit in a fixed direction. That is, there is no means for controlling the direction of the air being discharged through the outlet portion formed at the front panel. So, the room is not uniformly conditioned.